Psychotic Souls
by iiKray0nKitty
Summary: Creepy-pasta's arrive to the over-world and create nothing but chaos. Blake is the one who's connected to four certain creepy-pasta's ever since she was ten, and now she is in need of help to capture souls for the popular but somewhat weak creepy-pasta characters.. Comedy, Sexual Contents, Violence and Swears are in this story, you have been warned.
1. Blake

The depth of insanity that I am in sucks right now, I can see things most people can't. Small demons stabbing at my arms and feet, sucking my blood. I swat them away, but my hands goes through them. Everybody thinks I'm weird during class when I swat the air, cursing underneath my breath. I curse them all, they all can't see the insane things I see. But during lunch break, only a minimum of people can see what I see too. My friend can see them too, she's an amazing person. I'm glad she can see them too, in fact.. if she didn't see them, we wouldn't of been friends.

"Hey Madison," she suddenly says.

"Mm?" I turn to her, while swatting away a cyclops and twisted body blob.

"Have you ever thought how cool it would be if we didn't see these things?" When she said that, I wanted to yell in her face, 'YEAH! I ALSO DO, BRITTANY!' But I didn't want to be rude, especially to her. So I punched her shoulder.

"We wouldn't be as special then." We both started to laugh, and she looks up. Seeing a small black kitten made of smoke meow at her. "Hey, I always see that at my house. They're so adorable, but they're also annoying because, they always eat away your food." I pull Brittany's shoulder and we both sit down on the wet grass, watching the smoke kitten swirl around us.

I decide to go on my iPhone and click through the inter-webs, I then remember reading a few creepy-pasta's. Well, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Slender man and Masky, Hoodie, blah blah blah.. Something in my mind snaps. If we see these things, what if humans are actually creepy-pasta characters?.. Oh god, why am I thinking this?

"Maddie, do you want a bite of my sandwich, before that kitten does?" Brittany pushes a nice turkey sandwich in my face, and I take a big bite. And I swat away the kitten, and then clap my hands together; trying to capture the silly creature.

My face goes from joy, to horrifying. "Brittany, have you ever thought... what if, just.. what if- uh, do you know who Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Slender man, Masky, Hoodie are?" I turn to Brittany, my face is now grotesquely frightened.

She twitches backward, and gulps. "Well, not really. I know who Slender man is, but not all the other people."

"Well, Jeff is.. uh well.. He's pretty much a murderer with horrifying features. He was burnt as a thirteen year old. Then was over-powered with insanity. He sliced the sides of his mouth to make a grotesque smile across his face, and he burnt his eyelids off to see forever. Don't know how he manages without eyelids. Contacts maybe? Anyway.. Jane the Killer is, exactly like Jeff but she's over-powered with revenge. She wants to kill Jeff for murdering her, I uh.. think so. Slender man, I know you probably know him but, he's an entity that lives within flooded forests with trees surrounding the place so you don't know where he is. He's a tall faceless pale man, he wears a really nice black suit, and has tentacles that sprout out from his back from he's aggressive. Masky is his proxy, and so is Hoodie. So, Masky is actually a man who just wears a mask to hide his identity. As for Hoodie, I'm pretty sure he's also a man.. I haven't really gotten to know Masky and Hoodie as much. I'm uh.. still learning." I rub the back of my head and nervously look away, avoiding eye-contact.

Brittany just stands there, letting the kitten nibble at the sides of the bread. "Huh, well.. I'll look out for those guys."

"Oh uh, Jane has pure black eyes and lovely curly hair. She can shape-shift into anybody. Masky.. I told you, wears a mask and wears a beige kind of coloured hood. And Hoodie... he wears a hood as well, but also wears a pure black mask and it has red eyes and a frown on the mask. Get it?"

She nods, "got it."

"Let's just try to enjoy this day before either both of us get killed by either of them." I fall back into the grass, and let out a loud moan. "Sigh.."

"Hey, wheres your boyfriend, uh.. what's his face. Bryan!" Brittany suddenly dropped her sandwich since it had black dust on it, then lies on her stomach. Her head turned to me.

"Mm? Oh! He's getting food right now, I told him to meet us here." I blushed and sat up again. Looking at the fat smoke kitten. "Well, look who was fed." I cupped my hands and the smoke kitten lied in between my palms. My stomach begins to have a bubbly feeling. And I realize why it's doing that.

"Hey sweetie," I hear a male voice coming towards me and Brittany, and my face glows red. I know who the person is, and it's my sweet-heart Bryan. "So, what have you two been talking about while I was trying out some of your school-lunch food selections?"

I open my arms up and pounce on Bryan, my arms tighten their grip and I rub my cheek against his, then I let go of him after a minute of snuggles. "Well, I told her about Jeff, Jane, Slendy, Masky, and Hoodie. And I also thought, hey, what if they were disguised as human beings?" Bryan then starts to ponder about that saying.

"How can they disguise? It's not really fair if you think about it." Bryan then shrugs, and then nods. "Yeah, I agree with you I guess."

I sigh, and lie on the grass again. Bryan lies down too and cuddles me, and Brittany is twirling her finger around the smoke kitten. "Hey, we should name this little guy. He's been following us since day one." Brittany suddenly says.

"Mm? Oh, sure. You can name it." I mumbled and rub my nose against his neck, feeling comfortable and ready to sleep.

"Hey, try not to sleep now. We're still in school." Bryan whispers in my ear and starts kissing my forehead.

I nod, and then slowly get up. I look around, I have the feeling of being watched..

**THIRD PERSON VIEW**

She began to feel, in different. Like someone had their eyes locked on her, and she slowly got to her feet, telling her best friend and lover to get up. They then made their ways to the school doors to go back inside and to their classes before the bell rang. Little did they know, someone was watching them. No not just someone... more than one person, two or even three. You could say it was who they were talking about.

"Out of those three, who do you think is the one?" A darkened voice suddenly echoed.

"How the hell are we suppose to know?!" Another voice replied back.

"H-hey, c-calm down please.." A nervous voice interrupted.

"W̑̏̈́ͦ̚e̳̮̥̙̩̲ͨ̽ͪ̆̓͑ͪ̕ͅ'͔͉̔̉̏ͤͮl͙̺̤̜̰̺̈ͧ̄͌ͅl͆̈̆ͨ͑͗͌̕ ̡̉̓̇͊͐ͫf̗̲͎̙̍i͈̪̟͎̼͓ͫ̓̓̋̃̉̕n̻̩̺̰d̿͏̜͉̱̺ ͇̗ͤ͘ț̻̗̼̳̞ͅh̰̦̏ĕ͓͔͚̝͕ͣ̄̕ ͇͓̦̹͖͎̪́o͙̗̳̱̪͈͉̊n̲̤̅̌̃ͣe͒̓̆ ̮̙̣̮͍ͭ̀s̽ͦͨ̓ͣ͌̚o̴̗̘͓̜̱ͩo͎̦̱̪͡ͅn͈̘̯̝͆̚é̦̺̗̬ͯ̌ͤ̆͡r͙̳̠̺ͧ́ ̘̯̲͚̊͆͞ö͉̞̼ͫ̒ŕ̘̳̳̖̺ ͙̌́l̗̥̬̬ͯͯ̐̀̿̔à̙̗̀ͨ̀͜ͅt̢̗̭͓̑̊̃̊̈͑e͙͉͌̋ͨ̔ͨ͘rͧ̔ͤ̚͞.̢̹͖͓ͥ̈ͪ͂͆̓̌ " Said one last voice.

Then the voices slowly vanished.

As the bell rang, Maddie turned to Bryan and gave him another hug, "I'm glad you're actually here with me at this school.." She quietly whispered and slowly entered their class.

"I'm always here for you, I promised didn't I?" Bryan teased and softly nibbled her neck and walked into the classroom, both of them taking their seats. But before the teacher started the assignments, he had an announcement to make. "Huh, an announcement? At this time of the school year?"

He first walked out of the room, looking for someone and then looked at the nervous young adult. "Don't worry, these people are really nice. No need to be afraid.. okay? Okay." Then the teacher walked back in, "I know it's the end of the school year. But this lovely lady would love to join before anything else 'happened', I don't know what that means but.. this is what she wrote down for me to say. Now, here she is." The teacher raised his left arm and turned to the door.

A black haired girl who has coloured streaks of hair walked in, snake-bite piercings and a few black earrings, she's short and sort of chubby with nice big breasts. She's also wearing a black tank-top with dark blue skinny's, her shoes are black converse. "Hello, I'm Blake. I know I look like a scene girl or punk or.. whatever. But I assure you, I look like this for many reasons. For those who can see the things that I see, something is coming this way. And they're looking for someone to tell the tale of their legends and sightings. Most people here don't know of them, except for a few people." Her eyes glared around the room, her red and blue eyes, contact lenses. "Thank you for allowing me to be here."

And with that, she picked up her black bag and searched for a seat, but she was seat-less and found refuge in the back of the class.

"Whoa, she looks cool.. but what was she talking about?" Maddie whispered to Brittany and Bryan. They just shrugged and returned to whatever they were doing, Brittany was texting and Bryan was looking through pages for the assignment. Maddie was left with a piece of paper, and a mechanical pencil in her right hand. Staring down at her drawing, a messy circle with a large X.

3:47 P.M

**BLAKE'S P.O.V**

It's awkward really.. Guys have been asking me out, it's scary.. I fancy people who are like me. People who see things that are fucking crazy to normal people, I fancy those kind of people.. And I know minimum of these people have seen some crazy shit, not the drugs and alcohol kind of shit; the demons and nightmares kind of shit. To be honest, this is sort of cliche.. "Hey Blake!" I hear a voice call for me, and I turn around. Seeing a girl with brown messy hair, her hair is parted from the middle and she looks tired but really happy. This must be Madison. "So uh.. uh.." She can't say anything, and I can't believe she's just an inch taller than me. "Nice uh.. introduction. So uh, who are these people who want more sightings and their legends to be spoken more?"

This person.. she people doesn't know, she probably can't see the insane shit that I see. "Do you know who Jeff, Jane, Slender man, Masky and H-"

"Hoodie? Yeah I know all those people. They're somewhat very popular, well.. a few are ultra popular and the others are just proxies." Maddie suddenly bursts out.

So she does know, and then I realize there is a small smoke kitten floating around her. "Can you see that?" I point to the smoke kitten, also known as Coal.

"Huh? Oh, Smokey? Yeah I can see it. Such a cutie~!" She starts to snuggle the smoke kitten, and I get uncomfortable around her.

But since the school day is over, I realize that our buses are going to be leaving. "Hey, do you go on a bus?"

"Huh? Oh, no I don't. I live around here actually. Do you?"

"I do, but I'm kind of against buses. Especially on how I look. Do you know how many creeps came up to me asking me out?"

Maddie shakes her head, "must be lucky. But I already have the love of my life. And I'm glad he's coming over to my house, but.. I need Brittany with me so he's allowed.. Heh. Weird huh?"

I nod, "pretty weird." Then there's just awkward silence between us, and I wave. "See you." And start walking away from Maddie, and I can tell she's wanting me to walk with her home.

"H-HEY! Uh.. I mean.. Want to come over?" She nervously asks.

I knew it.. "sure. I think it's best I go anyways-" Then sudden screams echo from the buses and I run out. Oh god, it's a little too early for them to even be here! I can't even run fast with these god damn breasts in my way!

"H-hey, Blake! WAIT!" I hear Maddie, but I can't wait for her. It's them, I can feel it in my boiling blood.

As I push the doors open, I see the tall white man and his tentacles picking up people and chucking them away. "HEY!" I yell out, I realize what I'm doing and I don't regret a god damn thing. But as soon as I yelled, static shocked my eyes and everybody else and he flashed right in front of me. "Slendy, been a long time huh? Look, I even got a hair streak dyed white for you." I let my hand go through my hair and I smile, then stop leaning forward as if I'm looking for a fight. "Nice to meet you, old friend."

I can tell everybody is shitting their pants right now, but Maddie understands this and doesn't freak out.. I uh, think.

Masky than slowly approaches behind Slender man and waves, I wave back. "Where is Jeffery, and Hoodie?" I look up at Slender man and Masky approaches me.

Masky is the one who talks for Slender man with telepathy speaking and whatnot. "Jeffery is inside the crowd looking for you, and Hoodie, we don't know where he disappeared to."

I shake my head, "seriously guys? Geez, I gave you all the information I know of where I'll end up, and none of you can read it right."

"B-but you've ch-changed a lot since t-then.." Masky nervously whimpers, and I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I know I have, it's because all of you gave me a fucking scare. You changed my life, so I changed the way I look and act." I then shake my head, "now.. Where's that asshole Jeffery? I need to give him a big hug for his stupidity and his asshole.. ness." I place my hands on my hips and let my breasts bounce, I think Maddie went home because she seems to be bored with all this, and I'm pretty sure everybody is running to their buses because of this whole thing.

And once the crowd went away, I seen the black haired dick-face. "Jeff! Hey!" I slowly walked over, then started to walk faster. Wrapping my arms around his bleached white neck, his hair getting tangled with my fingers. "It's been forever, Dick Cheney." I let go, and look at the creepy and harshly bruised man.

"Yeah well, it's been a lousy party without you, hey hey. Remember when we tortured those 'Rose' kids? Hah! The best kind of torture ever, and it was awesome how you were twisting their bodies as if they were play-dough.. God.. Good ass times." Jeff then walked over to Masky, "sup, Slendy dick sucker."

I gave my strongest punch on the shoulder to Jeff, and patted Masky. "Hey, leave Masky alone. God, you haven't changed at all.."

Then Masky stood in front of Slender man, and began to mimic his movements, meaning he, Slender man, was talking. "Blake, you know why we're back to haunt you. It's Zalgo, he's been corrupted with power once again. And he's coming this way to torture everybody and play with their entrails as if they were nothing but puppets." He then stopped and Masky let Slender place his hand on my shoulder, "dear child, we have to get ready to haunt and torture more humans in order for us to be reborn again with power to put Zalgo back to where he belongs. And you know you have to help us.. gain more souls."

I know what they mean, they did this last time.. It was nine years ago.. I was only ten, and I believe everybody else were almost the same age as me. A few older, and one as old as me. Zalgo was pulling at the thin strings that were caught on my wrists and ankles. Another thin string whipped around my neck and he began to use all his force to choke me to death with a thin piece of string.. I know what I am now. I'm an undead being. Or you could use, "zombie". Whatever fits with you.

My soul is attached to these four, Slendy, Masky, Jeff, and Hoodie. But Jane, I know she'll kill me too along with these four, if she had the bowels to. Now I'm nineteen years old and they're back because of my soul, if my soul leaves the group. They follow, I'm the one who seeks more souls for these four to make them the most powerful creepy-pasta beings ever. Luckily, nobody knows who they really are and how they look like.

In the over-world, they look like normal human beings, but for Hoodie and Masky.. They can't disguise at all, it doesn't work that way. They're wearing things to hide their identity, that's why everybody cowers when Masky and Hoodie tries to communicate.

"Well.. I can obtain you a few souls, in a week or so. This whole school will be closed due to the fact that it's the last day of school." I look up at Slender and I can feel his grasp, it's tightening me and my eyes fill with static. And I snap out of it, "you guys better go back to the forest, if you haven't realized.. these humans saw you, Slender. Now they'll be calling cops, F.B.I, investigators. And who knows what else just to find you all." I then start showing my care for them, and it burns like sulphuric acid.

"Aww, look who's showing their compassion towards us now." Jeff placed his hands on his cheeks and teased, it made me pissed off. His smug-ass face. Sometimes I would like to grab his knife and make another smile for him.

"Blake is right, Jeff. We're better off going now." Slender started slender-walking to the forest and it feels as if static is flooding my vision. Oh god does it hurt. So I look away and at Jeff and his burnt and tired eyes.

I just pat his right shoulder and let him make a long vital cut on my right arm, I'm dead anyways. It'll heal in a few hours. Then I look at Masky, "see you later Masky." I give him a motherly kiss on the forehead and I also show him a strand of my hair. "You're the grey streak beside the white." I whisper, and I let him walk away. And I notice what I did and it was plain stupid. Then I, myself went walking away, the opposite direction from them. Thinking of what the hell am I doing with my undead life?

Then I remember Maddie, and I think she's not that far. In fact.. she's probably still at this school, I'm the undead. I can sense anything even if my vital nerves are destroyed. It just made me more 'stronger'. And I still feel that awful feeling, that this whole thing is a set-up and it feels cliche. Huh.. must be me. As I walk my way to the other end of the school, the younger classes and all the way to the park. I hear laughing, and I know who laughs like that. It's either Maddie, or her friend. What's her face..

"Okay so.. haha.. What if, okay so, what if Slender man actually does weird stuff with his tentacles to Masky and Hoodie?" I hear Maddie say, and I get grossed out. Why in the world would someone as wise and powerful as Slender man degrade to something so vile?.. Okay, I think I'm being rational.

I shake my head and walk out from the small hiding spot and I get spotted by Madison's friend first. "HEY! BLAKE!" I hear Maddie call out. I lift my sliced arm up and wave casually. And I know I probably startled the fuck out of them. As I walked closer, Maddie was the first one to bring up the question. "Hey Blake.. the fuck happened to your arm?" She pointed at my right arm.

"Mm? Oh, Jeff did this. I'm like his torture toy or something." I say casually as if it's not a problem to me, although it is to my over-world form but not to my under-world.

Maddie giggles lowly, "so are you.. Jeff's little 'toy'?" She suddenly asks, and then she began to laugh along with her friend and her guy-friend. Or is that her boyfriend?..

My face gets hot and red, I feel like throwing sand in her face. She reminds me of Jeff herself, his smug face.. his taunting laugh. But I try to get that out of my way. And I sigh, "no.. Not that kind of toy. Listen, you know what happened just an hour ago. Slender man was there, Jeff, Masky, but not Hoodie. But listen to me.. I will not hurt you, and I will not let them take your soul. In fact. I need your help, I am much too lazy to get any souls myself. But I can still do my job right-"

"Wait wait wait.. Souls? What are you talking about?" Her friend said aloud.

I groan and face-palm myself, realizing how long this whole explanation will be. "Oh boy.. this is going to be a long fucking talk. Get your things ready, for I'm going to tell you."

Why am I bringing them into this..? Oh god..


	2. Damned Memories

As I finished explaining a shit load of things, I think I scared the shit out of them. But I finally got to know them enough to let them be in my control. Madison is an eighteen year old girl who's excited for the end of this treacherous school year. She's also an artist and a writer, shes a lot of things actually. Her family are usually bullying her but in a fit of love and kindness. That doesn't make sense.. she usually cuts herself for pleasure or for depression. Huh, she's not as bad as I thought she would be. She also knows of the creepy-pasta characters, she has some sort of a crush on Jeff.. huh.. that doesn't seem new to me at all. Now onto her other friends.

Brittany, she's a smoker and a loud-mouth. But Maddie usually loves to spend time with her for their funny and humorous conversations, Brittany has her own friends but spending time with Maddie and Jenelle is one of her priorities. Nice of her. She loves anime and lot of cute things I'm guessing.. She also knows of the creepy-pasta characters. That's good.. good..

Now, for the last one. Bryan, the lover and best friend of Maddie. He has his own show with her, kind of.. okay. He knows of the creepy-pasta characters too. Perfect, these three can be in my total control now. But, it's not like I'll act like Zalgo. I just need their help with capturing souls, and I'll free them. Okay.. okay.

"Now, Madison.. Brittany, Bryan. This will painfully work, but you'll feel it for a while and possibly pass out." I sigh and stand up, and lift my hands up so now I'm in a "T" position. My arms burst with blood and it looks like someone threw a cup of juice. It splashes on their faces and I know what they're feeling. It feels like someone poured lemons or vinegar on their face. I let my arms gush out the red thick pouring blood. They're gulping down the blood, frantically trying to get it out of their eyes, nose and mouth. But their gurgling screams do nothing but allow them to shallow down the sour blood. I drop my arms down and fall back, so do they. Their screams going on for a few more minutes and then silence.

I hear footsteps and I try not to think about them just yet. Did I do it right? Did I.. I slowly get to my knees. And I feel leathery hands tightly clutch my hips. "Well, never knew you could do it. Especially on how dry you are." I hear a familiar voice, and I struggle to get out of his grasp.

"HEY! No touchy Jeff!" I scream and finally got out of his leathery fingers, I dust off my hips and softly pat the bare part of my chest. "Huh, well.. It felt like a tube was sucking out the life in me, and I just remember. Fuck, I'm dead." I shrugged and looked up at Jeff. "God.. sometimes I wish I can get a brush and just.. brush the fuck out of your hair." I bit my bottom lip and scoff.

Jeff then starts manically laughing, "wow Blake. Even as a nineteen year old brat, you're still immature as you were when we were only about this high." He placed his hand by his waist and swatted me away. "So uh, who are these bimbos?" Jeff pointed with his knife at the fainted group of three.

I sighed, "Jeff. These are my servants. They work for me, and no killing them. They're here to help me to get you guys some worshippers slash souls." I rubbed my hair. "Huh.. my hair is just as messy as yours, Woods." Jeff then reaches for my hair and grabs a hold. "G- hey! Watch the hair, I dyed it just for you guys." I wince.

"Y-yeah, J-Jeffrey. L-leave her alone!" Masky suddenly popped out from the blue, and Jeff let go as Masky said.

"What? Do you want me to hold you too?" Jeff teased in a very rude asshole way. Masky then twitched back and walked over to me.

"Hey Masky." I softly said and blushed, "hey your mask.." I licked my thumb and rubbed underneath the eye, smearing the blood away. "Listen to me Masky.. I know you get in tantrums and go into episodes but you've got to clean up after yourself." I take a step back and sigh, I remember when I had a crush on Masky when I was just twelve. Masky was there for me, and I felt happy around him. But, unfortunately.. I know it'll never be.

Then Jeff bumped Masky aside, "Blakey wakey, I have blood on my cheek too. Think you can kiss it off?"

"Gh-?! In your dreams Jeff!" I punched him, and as a payback, I let him stab my in the gut. Tearing away the skin and make his way up to my ribcage. Oh god this hurts, just as it did years ago. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, JEFF!" I shouted. "Please, don't slice my boob. I need it."

"For what?" Jeff grotesquely grinned, and I shrugged.

"Oh I don't know, so you have something to look at. You're fucking twenty one, asshole." I pushed his right arm away and it made the blade slowly get out of my ribcage.

"Whatever you say, little miss Big Titties." He shrugged and then started to wipe off his blade. "Hey Masky, where's Slender?"

Masky hid behind me again and I sighed, "w-well.. He's in the f-forest right now.. He's f-found a few teenagers t-trying to record a v-video of Slender man." Masky nervously said.

A few teenagers? Already? Huh, looks like Slendy still has it in him. But then I felt a needle stabbing through my body, "Masky.. uh, thanks." I nervously thanked him. He usually stitches me up because my wounds don't heal as fast enough sometimes. They even get infected from time to time. But I haven't talked to these guys for a few months actually. Ever since I left I have been feeling down about everything, how many blood we've spilt. But after they pushed Zalgo back to the depths of hell.. that's when they killed me in cold blood. Jeff jabbed the thin kitchen knife in my bowels, stab after stab. I think I emptied my bladder during that. Masky and Slender were ripping off my limbs and taking out my organs. Hoodie was smashing my skull in with a brick.. it felt like hell. And it wasn't ever going away.

But I woke up to my new body, it wasn't stitched, it was perfectly fine. But my body was different, it felt as if I was ageing quickly. I felt shorter than an average female teen and my breasts have expanded. And I also noticed.. I gained some weight. My lips were plump, and my eyes felt wide open. I had a cute nose too, and that's all I need. A cute anime nose. Well, and that's all I needed.. that's all..

"H-hey Blake.. I think your friends are.. coming to." Masky pointed at the three and slowly backed up, so did Jeff.

_W-wait_, I tried to say and I reached out to them. But my voice got cut off, and it felt as if the same strings I felt long ago are back for me. I turned back to the awakening group and smiled. "It work.." I said as I acted tired, manipulation sometimes sucks when you're doing it to your servants but.. that's how mastery works. I slowly fell to my knees, and went on all fours. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

"Y-yeah.. holy shit. That felt like shit, and I feel like shit right now.." Maddie softly said while she rubbed her head. Bryan began to hold Maddie, stroking her hair. And my eyes filled with static, memories.. oh god.

_"Jeffy.. are they after you?" A sweet childish voice softly whispered, she's wearing a red cute ripped up dress. Her face is dusty and bruised, a small line of blood leaks from her forehead. Her dark brown hair that is mistaken for black is tangled and messy._

_ "Yeah, you should keep your voice down pipsqueak." He replied to the girl, and held her closer to his chest, the beating of his heart slow and somewhat in an unnatural rhythm. His dirty hand stroked her hair, and his right arm that was holding her closer to him then went into his sweater pocket and a zing of a noise, a kitchen knife swung out. "I'm sorry pipsqueak. But I'm going to have to cut you up a bit, maybe stop your heart for a moment. But you'll be back.." He threateningly looked down at the cute childish girl, Blake._

_ He placed the knife to her neck, and let her lie down on her back. He's on top of her, and the blade pushes downward slowly into her neck. His long bloody grin looks down at her, "Go.. to sleep."_

_ "J-Jeff.." Her adorable voice softly called his name, "I love-" And the neck went straight down her oesophagus, horizontally. The thick cold plasma squirted onto his face and ran down his neck, and stained his white foul sweater._

_ "Just go to sleep.." He menacingly laughed, and jumped off her body and smashed through the window._

_ "J.. J.." Her disembodied head cried, and slowly closed her eyes at the police flashed their lights in her face. 'Jeffy.. I understand now.'_

I then came out of it, and looked at the three. "So.. you guys better go back home. Or to Maddie's house. It's a little dangerous to be out here, I need to start collecting souls. You three are useless to me right now, unless you all figured out how to get souls and hypnotize them to give their lives to the creepy-pasta beings." I stopped and looked around, I know Jeff and Masky are still here. But Hoodie and Slendy will be back shortly. "Now go, go before they think you're nothing but souls wanting to be taken away and devoured slowly." I pushed Maddie, Brittany, and Bryan out of the childish park. "Go!" I yelled once more, my eyes slowly turning into static broken down televisions, my fingernails getting icky and sharper as if they were razor blades themselves. And I snapped out of it once more, "just go please.." I pleaded.

"Yeah, we'll go. You stay safe yourself Blake~!" Maddie called out, Brittany and Bryan nodded and they all started to run out, taking their back-packs and ditching this place. Leaving me alone.. With Jeff and Masky.

I fell to my knees and felt the stinging pain of the thin string wrapping tightly around my neck. Oh god no, please no! I struggled and began to roll around the cement. The rocks get stuck in my plump skin and it begins to feel like someone is stabbing the thinnest needles into my skin and letting my roll around making them go deeper and deeper, the filthy needles infecting my blood system, oh dear god it burns!

As I snapped out of it, the blood slipping down my tongue and into my throat. The sweet sensation. "B-Blake?" I hear someone say, and it sound just like Masky.

I sat up and sniffled the air, yes.. I'm still alive. "Hey Masky.. Where's Jeff?" I hoarsely asked, and he just sighed.

"Good, you're alive. Anyways, Jeff went off to find Slender man to help h-him with soul capturing. It's really difficult you know.. those teens actually put up a fight, but with Slender. No, t-they can't beat him." Masky backs away from my face and shows his wrist. "I-I gave you some of my blood.. That's how you u-usually come back. You were i-in the under-world once." Masky softly said.

I smile, and pat his head. Softly stroking his brown dirty hair. "We better help them then.. It's best we help anyways." I get to my feet and look at Masky who's fixing his mask and his hair. I understand his hair usually gets underneath his mask and it pokes your eyes or nose, or even get into your mouth. It's disgusting, really. "Come on Masky." I grabbed his hand and pulled him beside me, and we started walking. I let go of his hand and sighed. "I could really go for a cigarette right now.."

"I.. I understand you're dead b-but.. You don't have to do such b-bad things to your body." He nervously patted my on the shoulder, and I can tell he has a worried look underneath that mask.

"Don't worry, I just smoke whenever I am depressed or looking for 'action'." I winked and kept on walking. "Speaking of action.. do you think they finally got those suckers?" I calmly asked while I raised my hands to stretch.

Masky looked around, "possibly. W-well, I'm guessing. Possibly.." He stopped looking and looked up at me. "What do you find in J-Jeff?" He suddenly asked.

I stopped, and quickly turned to him. "W-what..? I mean, well.. Remember the story I told you when he chopped my neck off to save himself? That was the day I stopped loving him. I trusted him and he used my body for a distraction. That's why I am in this very place right now. If he hadn't killed me, he would've been caught and I would've been executed, death that is worse than ever. But, Zalgo's torture and execution's are worse.. But.." I stopped and felt the tears rush down my face. "When I heard him say 'go to sleep'.. I felt like another one of his useless victims. Like he never cared at all, and Masky.. That's when I began to like you instead of him. You made me feel calm about this whole demonic being thing." I stopped and fell to my knees. The soil getting on my jeans and I dug my fingers into the wet dirt. I kept weeping. "I know we can't be, and Jeff is the only one who's ever made me what I am. Masky.. oh god. Why can't Zalgo just kill me now?!" I placed my head into the ground, my forehead just by his feet. These tears won't stop, they're making everything worse.

But then I felt Masky pick me up again, "hey B-Blake. I'm sorry for turning you down, b-but now isn't the time for l-love and googly eyes." He then let me stand on my own, "without those souls. Zalgo will come f-for you, not just you.. but us too. He'll control th-the entire earth. Would you w-want that?" Masky kept stammering, but I know he's scared just as I am.

"No.. I don't want Zalgo here. He isn't meant to be here anyways." I began walking again, the coldness of the damp air felt welcoming. It isn't the first time I've been in a spooky forest. Pff, this forest isn't as spooky at all. Spooky is a child's word for terrifyingly ghastly. As we kept walking, I stopped. My eyes flickered with static.

"We're h-here." I hear Masky say, as we look around for Slender or Jeff. I can hear the rustling of leaves and bushes moving. And then I get into another memory as my eyes fill with static.

_She's running, running, her arm is getting pulled by a brown haired boy. She wants to ask what is he doing and where he is taking her, but cat's got her tongue. "Shh, be q-quiet. Or else they'll get you too." The young girl looks up as the boy pushes the girl into a thick bush. "I promise, I-I'll be back." He says and runs off._

_ Her small tears trickle down the sides of her face, and she's covering her mouth. Sharply breathing in and quietly breathing out, hiccup after hiccup, she cannot calm down. Bushes and twigs snapping scare the little girl. But then a long snake like thing reaches for her. She tries to back up to escape it's grasp, but it grabs her legs and drags her out. She screams but another tentacle covers her mouth, and the same brown haired boy comes back. A mask shielding his face. "Hey! I-I promised."_

_ "M-Masky!" She cries and jumps at him, tightly hugging and crying._

_ "What a baby!" Another voice says, and she lets go. Staring at what looks like a burnt boy. His black and messy hair is like a challenge to her. He then points the blade at her face. "Who are you?!"_

_ She sniffles, and the tall faceless man pushes the boy away, "not now Jeffrey. She's our only hope." He says and then looks at the girl. "Don't worry child.. now. Let's get going before **they** come back." His black tentacles grab the girl and puts her on Masky's back. "You, Masky, must watch over her. For now."_

_ "Masky?.." She softly says, "I'm.. Blake."_

Blake, that's my name. As the rustling stops, I realize what happened. I went into a tantrum of pain and agony. I take my disastrous claws back into fingernails and my jaw turns back into a normal human's jaw, the teeth turn back normal. But the thick blood remains in my throat. I began breathing harder, my eyes sink backward. My body is violently shaking, I'm feeling like a monster. A monster.. I am a monster just like everybody else. I don't want to be!.. Oh god why?! I fall back, my legs kick forward and I fall back into a pile of grass and leaves. Gasping for air and I can feel the pain in my neck starting again.

Then I feel hands shaking me, some shakes soft, some shakes violent and it makes my brain jump back and forth. Then I hear, "Blake! Blake!" It hurts so bad.. stop the burning pain. My eyes are blurry, but I see a pale white boy, and a man in a mask. I reach out for something, and I see the thin point of a knife slowly going through my palm. The blood slowly going down my hand, I grin and get up. "Thanks for that Jeff, you mother fucker.. You do realize this still hurts me? Well.. at least.. A little bit of it." I look up at Jeff, and sigh. Why am I in love with you Jeff..? You use me as some sort of toy, I am a toy to you. I'm nobody to you. But, you're a creepy-pasta, I don't blame you.

Jeff then sits me up, "you got the filthy disastrous teens, I could have done it myself but.. Slendy here was in the way with his slender-walking." Jeff pointed his knife at Slender and then pointed it back at me. "Mind if I cut you up a bit? My anger is bubbling."

"Fuck Jeff.. fine fine." I lie down and swat Masky and Slender man away. "You two, get those bodies out of here and suck the living souls out of them. Jeff here is wanting some action like always." I tease and he just stabs in between my breasts, more specific, my cleavage. "H-hey!" I moan in pain, and let the blood gurgle out of my mouth.

He then comes up to my face and grins, "should I say it again?" He angrily says, and I know what he's about to say. His 'motto'. I just nod, "**Go to sleep.**" He suddenly whispers and starts stabbing, over and over, the feeling in my heart is like heart-burn. It hurts, the pain hurts. But whatever Jeff wants, I'll give him.. I love him. I really.. do. But he's just a creepy-pasta..

"J-Jeff." I try to say, with the blood spilling out of my throat. He takes the knife out, and pushes it at my oesophagus. I violently grab the hair at the back of his head and use whatever energy I have left in me, to pushes my lips on his and vomit the blood down his throat. "God, can you stop stabbing me now?" I say and he leaves a small cut on the side of my head.

"Sure, little miss prissy." He gets off me and helps me up. "Come on, I need a little soul sucking action too. And uh.. you too since, you're the **dream eater**. Fuckin' stupid name." Jeff taunts underneath his breath. I just shake my head and wipe the blood off my neck, my chest and off my lips.

"That wasn't a kiss by the way, just wanted to get the blood outta my mouth. Understand, Jeff the Rapist?" I, myself, start being an asshole. I nudge him and laugh.

"Sure sure, you were totally wanting me though." Jeff was cleaning off his blade, and pointed it back at my neck. "I'm glad I used your neck that night, I think I'll use it every-time I want a distraction." Jeff then brings up the horrifying memory I don't want to remember.

I start sobbing, and I stop in my tracks. My shoes get soaked with mud and leaves. The blood that was smeared on my face starts leaking down along with my tears.

"H-hey! I didn't.. ah fuck. You girls are always so easy to crack." Jeff stands in front of me, and starts wiping away my tears with the sleeve of his sweater. "Fuck! STOP CRYING! You're making this worse for me! The fuck you want?! A hug?! A fuckin' kiss?! God no way!" He keeps yelling at me.

I smile, "I know.. o-one thing that makes you happy.." I sniff, my voice cracking. I place my hands on the sides of his leathery bleached face. "Y-you have such a beautiful face, Jeff. The whole, no eyelids thing, the Joker from.. Batman, look.. You're so amazing.." I softly whisper, and let go. Wipe my tears away and keep walking forward to see Masky and Slender. I wave, and Jeff is left there standing and watching me wave to the two of our group..

What have I done?


	3. Problems

As I walked up to Masky, I sighed and shook my head. "I did something bad Masky." I softly whisper, and shook my head. "Well, Slendy. We'll be here for a few more hours. Teenagers don't usually come out here as much now." I rub my forehead and mess up my hair a bit, softly nibbling at my lip piercings.

"Well what do you expect? Kids think I'm actually real, which.. I am but, it makes them cowards and they will not dare step in any forest due to the fact I'm probably lurking them." Slender says to me, and I just shrug.

My head hurts, and I feel like sobbing. Then Jeff comes up and throws his blade at me, I frantically try to catch it and I grip tightly on the blades. He knows what I need, and I need it now. I sit in a pile of leaves and grass and I let the sharp blade push at my soft skin, I close my eyes and start sliding it back and forth, back and forth. The blood gushing out, and soon I get stuck. My bone is on the way and I have no time for that. I snap my arm off and throw the appendage at Slender man, "here. You're probably exhausted and dehydrated." I softly say while I rub my dripping arm. "Well? Drink up." I softly say, and rub my forehead with my right arm.

They do as I say, and I just lean back. My arm slowly healing already, the bone fixing itself and the flesh slowly coming back. Usually when I lose an appendage, I quickly get one back. It's a fair deal actually. "S-so, what do we do now? We w-won't get souls this way." Masky nervously whimpers.

"Yeah Blake! We need souls **now**, or else Zalgo will unleash himself before we do anything about it!" Jeff says with two lines of blood leaking from his mouth, it seems as if he hasn't had enough blood. I just sigh and I begin to feel the stinging relief in my left arm.

As I stand up, I began to feel indifferent. What's it called.. a Mary-sue, yeah. God, this is all so cliche.. I hate it. As I turned to the sucked arm. I smiled, "you guys must have been thirsty for blood." I look around, "we might as well sleep here. Slender, since you don't have eyes to close and get some "shut eye". I'll sleep over here, Masky, Jeff.. Try to at least get some sleep. Oh wait.. NONE OF YOU GUYS HAVE EYES TO SHUT!" I yell out, and cover my mouth.

"Will you shut up, miss prissy pants?" Jeff taunts, and slowly gets to his knees. Criss crossing his legs, and placing his knife on his lap, near his crotch. I couldn't help but look, not at his crotch. But the knife, how many lives it had ended, how many times it sliced my skin. Oh god.. "What are you looking at?" Jeff looked at me with an awkward look.

I blushed and threw a leaf at him, but it just floated away. "N-nothing! The knife, I was.. looking at- you know!" I mumbled nervously, and my eyes filled with static. And I notice Slender man isn't standing here anymore. I take it that he's looking for more prey. Jeff crawled over to me and placed the knife by my laps. We stare at each other for a moment and I sigh, his crazed smile always wants to make me smile too. So I do, and I giggle. "Get some sleep Jeff.. uh, not meaning kill yourself but, actually get some sleep." I grab the knife by the handle and stare at the shimmering blade, it's still clean and shiny somehow. I sigh and let my eyes get heavy a little and I keep staring.

"Yeah, good-night Blake. If that's what people say nowadays." Jeff angrily says and crawls over to where he was sitting and lies down. His messy hair grabbing some of the leaves, and it looks silly. I couldn't help but giggle. And remember all the good times we had murdering people I use to despise. But now.. now that I'm older. Everything is going to be messed up. With hormones, and physical appearances.

But I know I will love Jeff for his disastrously monster personality, I always had.. I look at the blade, and lean against a small tree, the bark scratching at my back. I push the blade against my left arm which is now back. I begin to deeply cut, the blood gushing out. I nearly puke, it's been forever since I've done self harm. And to be honest, it's gotten better. I've gotten used to Jeff's stabs and slashing moves, and now it feels as if I'm doing this to pleasure myself.

**PEOPLE OF THE INTERET. MASTURBATION TIME. YOU ARE WARNED.**

I crawl away from the two, and move a little further away. The knife still in my right hand, and now that I'm a little ways away from them. I then lean against a thick tree, and spread my legs just a little ways apart. Pleasure, huh? Well.. if that's what I got used to now. I move my shirt upwards, and bite down on the bottom part of my tank-top. Now holding my shirt in my mouth, I see my bra and I realize I'm wearing a weird one too. A white one with a few floral designs on it. I can't blush at my own body, and I am not right now for your information. But it's awkward really, I haven't really masturbated for a long time. I gulp, and unclip my bra. I then place it beside me, and I point the tip of the knife at my nipple. I'm a little nervous, and I admit. I'm shaking. I then gently poke the tip of it at my left nipple and I slowly twirl it around. Not making any marks, or cuts. A few small pricks to allow a little bit of blood to run down but nothing serious.

I then move the knife tip at my cleavage, move it downwards and I make a thin but deep cut as I run it down to my belly-button and then to my lower region. I whimper, and unbutton my jeans. Pulling it a little down and it shows somewhat of my grey underwear, with a circle criss crossed. And I realize I'm slowly lying down, and as I lie down. My head in the grass and leaves, I get my left hand into the action and I let my left hand go down into my wet vaginal walls. I can feel the wetness and the warmth of my pink insides. I'm glad that I am not near the guys, I don't want them to think of me as a sexual beast. As my left hand's index finger goes in and out, making weird slush sounds. The tip of Jeff's knife pokes at my clitoris, and I moan at that. Now I am weird-ed out. I'm making myself moan, I-I know I'm masturbating and all but.. come on! As I keep fingering the inside of my vagina, slowly getting closer and closer to climaxing. The knife then explores my body and I begin to make "x" looking cuts on my stomach and near my breasts. Moaning calmly and smoothly. Usually Jeff would stab it deeply, making sure I would feel the pain. But I've gotten use to it and whenever I make a small cut or prick, it feels wonderful and pleasuring. As I keep moaning, my left hand then enters two fingers. And I start moaning more, and more. My face going red and hot, my vaginal walls get stickier and tighter. The knife keeps making the blood leak out, it tickles the sides of my body and I can feel it coming closer with every cut. I'm so close too.. I-I'm almost. I can feel it, the ecstasy of masturbation finally coming to an end. I drop the knife beside my hip, and my left hand and right go crazy. Desperately wanting more and more, and- "AaaaAAhhh~!".. I hear myself moan, and I cover my mouth. I could have woken them up. If they even sleep.. I look at my lower part and I realize how wet and smelly it is. Ugh.. I like the taste of blood better than whatever that is. I put my bra on, and pull up my pants.

Then I slowly crawl over to Jeff, placing his knife beside him and crawling away. I can't believe I just did what I think I did.. my mind is racing with a lot of things. Jeff, Masky, Slender, my three new slaves, souls.. and how I'm a demon that can regenerate body parts on one condition.. I-I don't remember the condition, but when I do. I'm going to be a little more careful.. As I lie down, my eyes not closing. I start softly crying, barely making any sounds. Masturbation isn't a thing to goof around with. Especially if you're thinking of someone who will never love you more than just a friend, or toy.. I'm nobody to Jeff, but.. at least I can help him with this whole soul thing. As my eyes get a little heavy, I hear a few whispers and then gravity gets heavy and then light for me. "Mm..?" I mumbled.

It's already morning, and the sun is glaring down at me. "ACK!" I wince and close my eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I hear Masky say, and then smile at me. I slowly sit up and I look at Masky, then look around for Jeff. "J-Jeff went off to look for some criminals or at least some teens to g-get." Masky softly said, I love how he sounds when it's just me and him. Jeff and Slender make him uneasy.

"Woo.. well, we better help Masky." I get to my feet and then I dust off my butt, back and wherever I think leaves and grass are attached to me. My mind is still racing, and I can remember the feeling of the ecstasy last night still in my blood. The cuts, the glory, the feeling. Jeff.. I wish you'd love me, or even show it a little. I wouldn't mind. As I look at Masky, he's already walking a little ways to where Jeff and Slendy are. "S-so, Masky. Think you can actually help us and well, kill a little?" I softly ask. He stops and turns to me. Worried underneath that mask.

"I-I can't.. if I do, I might go into a panic attack.." He quietly says.

I place my hands on his shoulders and sigh, "you're really hopeless.. But, since you're Slender man's proxy. You're pretty good for a proxy." I smile, and keep walking. "So, you think they're off killing some teenagers? Lame." I stretch my arms, and I feel so relaxed.. huh. Maybe that masturbation thing is a good stress relief. I should do it often-.. wait what?! No!

I gulp nervously, and I look around. I hear screams and shouts, and I know it's either Slender or Jeff. "T-think that's them..?" Masky starts getting worried and scared again, I wrap my arms around him and gently hug him.

"Yeah, that's probably Jeff. Maybe Slender.. Does he come out in the sunlight?" I turn to Masky who is looking around with me.

"S-sometimes.." He replies. As we find out where the noise came from, it was from Jeff and his doing.

I sigh and walk up to the corpse. "A little bit of her soul is left, have some Masky. I'll have a little bit later." I kneel down, stare at the girl and sigh. Standing back up and letting Masky do his job. I look around, thinking of where Jeff went off to. I am also wondering how he could have slept with his eyes always opened. I get freaked out for a moment and shake it off, but then I remember the small session. I think I was thinking of Jeff when I was.. I don't know, I had his knife but.. I-I don't. I gulp and I look around. A little track of blood on the dirt, I sigh and nod. "Follow the blood track Masky, I'll see you in a moment!" I grin, and start running, following the bloody trail. As I keep running, my body starts to heat up. And I shake it off, looking around for Jeff. I yell and yell, but nothing.

My blood starts to bubble, and I realize it finally. Souls, I need them too.. or else my demonic side will take over and I'll have no control..

Oh Jeff, where are you?!


	4. Ecstasy

I look around, and I see Maddie alone. Crying. What's wrong with her? Where's Bryan, and Brittany? I walk over to her, the feeling in my stomach getting worse and worse. I then kneel down beside her, "Maddie. What is the matter?" I wisely ask, my hands on the wet grass.

"You won't understand.." She angrily says, and then I get reminded of Jeff. His anger and how he doesn't want other people in his business.

I sigh and bump the side of her butt with mine, sitting down beside her. "Oh please, don't act like Jeff right now." I rub my right and left wrist, knowing they're still gashed up. She turns to me, surprised as if I was trying to make her smile. Ah yes, she has a crush on Jeff. The creepy-pasta idol, and I smile. "Jeff, the killer. He's real you know." I quietly say, people walk past us.

"He.. he is?" Maddie then stops crying, frantically rubbing her eyes. I nod.

"He is real, and well.. I sort of lost him. He's probably somewhere now inside the school. Did you know, the people who are insane the see those "things", can actually see the true forms of creepy-pasta characters?" I take a deep breath in, "so.. the ones who can't see their true forms. Actually see their human forms, like.. Jeff for example. Instead, they see him as a pale emo or goth boy. His burnt body and his Chelsea smile doesn't exist to them unless he attacks a normal person." I am finished explaining and Maddie nods, and then.. silence. I get up, and dust off my stomach. Seeing my belly jiggle. God I'm chubby.

As I walk away, Maddie grabs my ankle. "C-can I help you find him?" She looks up at me, giving me a puppy-dog look. I sigh, and nod.

"Yeah yeah, come on. Who knows where he is now." I wait for her to get up, and she happily claps her hands. "Don't get too happy.. you'll be disappointed." I nudge her, and keep walking. Walking out of the field and towards the school doors. I gulp, and look around. My body bubbling again, and a small line of blood leaks from my lips.

Maddie notices and taps my shoulder, "you okay?" She asks. I feel the change, and my mind begins to change too. I shake the feeling off, and I vomit up blood and digested food. "Eugh." Maddie winces back.

I turn to her and smile, "come on." I tell her to move forward, my voice raspy. Maddie takes her phone out, and looks around. I stand up straight again, and point at her iPhone. "What are you doing..?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh! I'm waiting for someone." She blushes, "Bryan of course.. Oh and, question. About yesterday after school.. So, we're slaves to you. And, you're a demon, correct?" I nod, "okay good uh.. What does that make us? And, can I see your demonic form?" Maddie blushes and tangles her fingers together. Her smile, small but joyful.

I blush, and rub my nose. My.. demon form? I shake my head, "maybe later." I say, and she goes aw, knowing I ruined this moment. As we walk into the building, I don't remember what day it is.. huh. Last day of school? Oh shit-.. "Hey Maddie. Is it the last day of school..?"

"Uh, yesterday was. But, everybody usually hangs around after school is over. It's.. uh, kind of a thing." Maddie shrugged, and pointed at the front doors. "See." I look at where her finger and where it's pointing. She was right, a lot of teenagers and those who graduated are still here. How odd..

I think of what to do.. Oh god, I just remembered. Jeff! As I start running, I ditch Maddie behind. Running as quick as I can, pushing people off the way and sliding against the waxed floors. Frantically looking around for Jeff, I start blushing. And people begin noticing me, "oh hey! You're the new girl right? Want to come back at my house? We're having a party." I hear a guy say, and I turn to him. My face slowly goes red, and I nod.

"U-Uh.. a party? Sure!" I gladly accept the invite, and he starts to come closer to my face. I blush, and gulp. He then slowly corners me, and his smug look reminds me of Jeff once again. I slowly stop fighting back, and I look up at the blue eyed man. "Who are you..?" I softly ask.

"Me? I'm probably the best lover ever, names Johnathon." John moves his lips just a few ways from mine, and I shiver. I can barely breath, and his smug face reminds me of Jeff so much that I feel like making out with this stranger. "And you?"

I gasp for breath, "Blake.. so, you think after this hang-out is over. You'll wait here and pick me up?" I ask, and my face is sweaty. This guy is so close I can barely breath, he's crushing my boobs. Most importantly, my lungs.

"Sure, see you later sweet-cheeks." I hear him say as he kisses my neck and walks back to his friends.

I sigh, and look around. Maddie isn't following me anymore. I'll have to show her Jeff later.. I get out of the corner and rub my neck. As I keep walking in the flooded hallways, seeing people making-out in small corners and friends laughing loudly. Oh god.. Jeff, where.. where are you? As I keep walking, my body twitching and shaking. I can feel the pain in the back of my head pound and rattle my brain around. I feel like throwing up right now. But good luck for me, as I stop for a moment to breath. I hear girls giggling and talking loudly, asking some guy questions. A crowd of females and young teens are just a few steps away from me. I shake my head and think of it as some sort of group of females seeing a male who looks like their dream boy.. W-wait a minute.

Jeff's human form looks like a very "hot" male.. Don't tell me.. JEFF?! I quickly walk over, and push some girls off the way. Seeing Jeff, his long smile slowly turns to me. "Hey there, Blake! Meet my new fiances." I hear him say, I begin to blush and look at the girls who are behind him. Their boobs look fake.. their faces are covered with make-up and their hair is scene kind of looking. What the fuck..? "Blakey wakey, where have you been?" He walks over and leans on me, I feel his knife stabbing at my stomach. I blush, and softly moan. "The fuck? Blake, what the hell?" Jeff moves away, and I cover my mouth awkwardly.

"Nothing.. Jeff, I need to talk to you for a moment." I look up at the pale man, his messy hair probably looks scene as a human male. He sighs, and looks at the girls behind him, who look like messed up rag-dolls.

"See you lovely ladies later." He sexually says and yanks my arm. Walking quickly away from the group, and I can tell, they want to follow us. And I think they are.. As we get away from the group and enter an emptied gymnasium, Jeff turns around and grips my shoulders. His nails digging into my skin. "What is it?" He angrily says.

I blush, and I can tell my face looks like I'm about to cry. "W-well.. I'm going to a party tonight after this whole school trend is over.. And.. and.." I stop, and I push him off me. "And I don't want you guys following me!" I scream in his face, and his knife swings out of his sweater pocket. I stare at his knife, and I see the somewhat thick wet blood on the tip. M-my blood..

"Why not Blake? Something you don't want to tell us?" Jeff points the knife at my neck, and pushes me against a wall. I cannot get out of this mess. "Another question, what did you do with my knife, I know you did something other than just cut your arms up." He wipes the knife off with his left sleeve, and shows me it as if I haven't seen it before. "Tell me." Jeff quietly says.

"Okay, first answer. I just don't want you guys in my life anymore, I-I think I want to actually try this "new generation" shit." I gulp, and start blushing. "Second answer.. I uh.. used it for.. uhh.." I awkwardly look around, trying to avoid eye-contact. "P-pleasure?" I shrug my shoulders and look back up at Jeff who looks disgusted but somewhat aroused. Oh god Jeff, don't you dare.

He backs off, and puts his knife back in his pocket. "You know the first answer is a lie, right?" Jeff suddenly says, I.. I.. he's right. I need Masky, Slender man, Hoodie, and mostly Jeff in this demonic life of mine.. But as I look down, he walks over to a couple of bleachers. Sits down, and stares at me. I walk over too, and sit down a few inches away from him. It's quiet.. and awkward. I wish Johnathon was here to make Jeff jealous, but of course. Jeff doesn't think of me like that.. Or does he? I gulp nervously, and he turns to me. "Blood stuff in your throat, again?" He suddenly asks. I blush.

"No.." I reply, and think of something to say. I turn to him, and smile. "Has Liu said anything yet?.." Jeff quickly turns to me, and gives me an angry look as always. But then he calms down.

Shaking his head, "no.. nothing. Liu hasn't said anything for the past three years." Jeff takes his knife out, and twirls it around. Looking at the faded out blood stains, and the sharpness of the blade.

It gets awkward again, and I sigh. But just like that, as if the all mighty Zalgo heard my prayer. Johnathon pushes the doors open, and looks around. "Ah! There you are, Blake! The girls told me you were in here." As he approaches us, the lights flickering on. He then turns to Jeff, "who's this dork?" As he said that, I put my hands up; gesturing him not to say anything rude to Jeff. But he doesn't notice the gesture.

"Blake.. who's this fag?" Jeff points the knife at John. I blush, and I try to say something but John jumps up the bleachers and sits beside me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, his hand just a little ways from my right breast. My face gets red.

"This **fag** has a new girlfriend, and her name is Blake. Ain't that right, babe?" John then puts his lips against my neck again, softly kissing me. I try to push him off, Jeff's look is getting me scared. His face doesn't look jealous at all, it looks twisted and evil. Jeff then snatches my arm.

"Let's go Blake." He angrily says, his grip getting tighter and tighter.

"Hey! Blake is staying here with me!" John grabs my left arm, and they both play tug-of-war. I get angry myself, and my body begins to shift. My hair disappearing and two wolf like ears grow out. A bald but stitched head of a wolf is made, my body then gets larger and my clothes rip off violently. My hands get larger just a tad and my fingernails turn into sharp daggers of agony. My legs snap back into wolf sort of hind-legs, and my body is fully stitched. I don't.. remember what happens next but-..

As my eyes slowly open, the light flooding in. I wince back and cover my eyes. "Fuck.." I mumble.

"Well, miss cheater is now awake!" Jeff yells in my face, and his sweater is off. His rib cage in view, it looks like he barely eats.. like one of those African kids. I wonder where his sweater is, and as I sit up. My body feels bare and wet. I look down and I see Jeff's sweater. It's baggy and it covers my chest and half of my bottom part. Blood leaking off my nose and I try to remember what happened. I remember.. ripping a body into limbs and nothing but muck. John? I look around, and see his thin body. I must have sucked the living soul out of him.. I wonder if Jeff got some too. W-wait.. Miss Cheater? "So, how did you meet this fag, who's now a dead fag." Jeff looks down at John's disembodied limbs.

I rub my eyes, and sit up. Hugging myself, it feels like I'm hugging Jeff but.. I'm just wearing his sweater. "Mm? Oh, I was just running into the building to find you and well, he got.. uh.. Touchy with me. He even kissed me on my neck." _And he reminded me of you_. I almost said, but stopped myself. As I kneel down beside the sucked dry body limbs, I look around. "I was also going to a party.. you know, for soul sucking." I pick up the limbs and put them into a pile.

Jeff lifted up the sweater and stabbed my in the side, I groan in pain. "Yeah right, you said you wanted to try get a new life without us in it." Jeff's angry voice was back again, and then he slowly took his knife out, and put down the sweater. Sitting back on the bleachers. I want to sit with him, but I just.. don't feel like it.

Maybe it's time for me to stop loving such a violent creepy-pasta and fall in love with another demon or human. I sigh, and I stand up. "Jeff.. I.." I softly say, and turn to him. "I'm a little bored." I laugh, and sit beside him. Rubbing the blood off my thighs and face.

Jeff turns to me, "what the fuck do humans do to pass by the time?" Jeff suddenly yells, and leans back. I shrug, "want to try sex?" Jeff once again blurts out, and my face goes red.

"WHAT?!" I yell, and move away from him.

"You do.. know what that is right?" Jeff pokes the knife at my shoulder, and starts stabbing deeply into the tissue. I wince back and the knife slides out slowly. "Well?"

I sigh, "whatever." I shake my head, and get off the bleachers. Slowly walking out of the gymnasium, before I feel Jeff's knife stab my in the back. But it's not a stab of pain at all.. it feels nice actually. I blush and cover my mouth, softly moaning. "W-why..?" I mumble, as Jeff grabs the front of the sweater and pulls me back. The lights turn off, and I wonder why. As we walk into the darkened area, my eyes glow and so does Jeff's. I can see in the dark, and so can he. Of course.. he loves the dark.

I am pushed against the wall, and I slowly slide down, sitting against the wall. Jeff sits down in front of me. He's on his knees, and then he sits down. Me and him are in a staring contest right now, I gulp. "So uh.. now what?" I ask nervously. Jeff brings his face up to mine, and I turn my face away from his lips. I don't want to kiss him, I just don't want to! But Jeff angrily moves my face to his, and then we kiss. But instead of saliva I taste, I taste the rich thickness of the blood that fills out mouths. I place my hands on his bare chest and try to push him away from me, I don't want to kiss him! Or else I'll love him even more and he'll just keep hurting me!.. I don't-.. I stop fighting and my hands slide on his back, his bones and his spine sticking out. I can feel them..

Jeff, I love you.. As we stop kissing, we stare at each other again. The blood pouring out of our lips. I'm still up against a wall, but we're sitting right now. My knees up high, and he's sitting on his calves. I move the sweater just a little up so it shows my bottom half, and I blush. "D-do you think you can give me small baby cuts..? They feel amazing to be honest.." I confess as I look away from him again.

"Stop looking away or else it'll feel like rape." I hear Jeff say, and I start giggling. "And stop giggling too, it sounds as if I'm making love to a twelve year old." Jeff is trying to unzip his black dress pants right now, but I can't help but giggle at it.

"God, you take forever." I sigh, "I like the making out session better than this." I groan, and he groans angrily too. So he then starts kissing me again, but more furiously. His tongue tricking mine just so he can bite down on it. I groan in pain and I try to make him stop. But it doesn't work. As he stops kissing me, I can feel something poke at my nether region. "Jeff? Please tell me that was your hand or knee." I nervously ask, trying not to think of the other word..

He moves a little closer to me, my chest blocks him to go further and he pushes his crotch forward instead of his chest. The hard shaft of his member slowly entering my throbbing inside. I start crying, "o-oh god Jeff.. why are you giving me this again?"

"Just to pass.." He grunts and starts thrusting forward and back, going smooth for a minute and then going a little faster the next. "..the time." He replies, and we both start moaning. Our hot breath feeling awkward, and I look up at Jeff. His face red and his lips still smiling at me.

I can't help but smile too. My tongue slides out of my mouth and hangs there, my bloody saliva dripping onto his sweater. And I wipe it off with the back of my left hand, apologizing and then we keep moaning sexually. My body feeling unsure whether it wants to ejaculate now, or later. Jeff keeps pushing back and forth, and I can tell he wants another position. So I let him move me however he wants me to.

He then takes himself out for a moment, and turns me around. I'm on my knees and I push my butt out, he grabs a hold and pushes himself in harshly. But it feels nice, and then I feel the small cuts on my back forming. He starts cutting me, and it feels amazing.. I'm such a weird demonic being. As he keeps pushing in, getting deeper and deeper. I hear Jeff say he's almost ready, but his voice is covered with our moans.

"J-Jeff, not inside. O-outside." I try to say, and he sort of understands. As I keep trying to breath correctly, but it comes out as hiccup like breaths. My inside feels bubbly and ready to explode. As we keep moaning for a few minutes, he takes himself out. Rubbing his shaft up and down, and I ejaculate myself. Feeling the sticky white fluid leaking down my thighs, and the blood flows down as well, tickling my sides. I also feel longs strings sliding off my butt. I don't want this to end, not just like this. I turn to Jeff and take off his sweater. Placing it aside, and then I tackle him. My tongue cuts in half and the blood pours from my mouth and onto his face, "ready?" I hear my tormented voice growl. But I didn't let him have time to reply, and I push him in once again. Bouncing up and down, penetrating deeper and deeper. I grasp his shoulders, and I don't hesitate one second. I keep violently bouncing up and down, my breasts trying to keep up with my movement. "Waste time huh? How clever." As I talk, more blood comes up from my oesophagus and onto Jeff's face or chest.

Jeff's long smile then becomes longer as his actual mouth grins as well, "well look who's coming out of her shell." He angrily says, his voice makes me snap out of my sexual rage and he pushes me backward, my head hits the gymnasium flooring and blood leaks out. "Well, I think your head was just filled with unnecessary blood." Jeff licks my forehead, and the small puddle forming beside my ear.

"Hmph.. whatever." I groan, and he starts moving back and forth again. Enjoying the feeling this time, last time I was allowing him just to **"pass time"**. Yeah whatever. I open my mouth, and realize my tongue is still sliced in half. I cover my mouth, and recover my diced tongue. Jeff starts increasing his speed, and his genitals start to slap against my butt. My face goes red, and he grabs onto my left breast. Groping it intensely. "F-fuck.. c-calm down Jeff." I moan, my knees move a little upward. As I feel my climax coming closer again. I want Jeff to cut my neck, just a bit.. I want him to. I know the deadly scar he left on my neck is heart-breaking for me. But.. I want him to cut me just slightly. Enough to let blood seep out. "J-Jeff, before you c-come.. I want you to just cut my neck, just to let blood run through." I blush. And Jeff grabs his knife that was by his feet.

Our moment has come to an end, and I'll never be able to feel like this again. Not until a million years. Jeff, will never love me like this, ever.. again. The cold blade touches my neck and he pushes down, it stings for a little while and feels nice afterwards. A deep gash on my neck begins to squirt out blood as I try to breath normally with this cut here. And I finally ejaculate. I feel the ecstasy just like last time. But more effective.. maybe because Jeff is here. And just like that, Jeff comes too.. b-but..

It was on accident.


End file.
